1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved structure of a high frequency apparatus having external connection terminals withdrawn through cylindrical capacitor elements. Such high frequency apparatus may be an electronic television tuner (VHF, UHF) or an FM tuner, CATV tuner or an RF modulator for use in VTR.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of late, the so-called electronic tuners have been put into practical use in place of television tuners of a conventional rotary type mechanical structure. Generally, television tuners have been employing a shield casing and various bypassing capacitors for the purpose of preventing a spurious radiation from a local oscillator and for preventing an unfavorable influence by virtue of an external noise. It has been observed that by way of such a bypassing capacitor a feedthrough capacitor exhibits a better characteristic as compared with an ordinary disk type capacitor and hence a feedthrough capacitor achieves a better performance of a television tuner per se. Nevertheless, with a recent tendency to an electronic implementation of television tuners, miniaturization or compactness of such television tuners has been imperative. However, miniaturization of television tuners in accordance with such requirement of compact television tuners has made it extremely difficult to fix feedthrough capacitors to a television tuner. For this reason, it has been a common practice to employ disk type capacitors in a miniaturized television tuner in spite of a worse characteristic. Accordingly, such miniaturized electronic tuner does not necessarily exhibit good performance with respect to spurious radiation and the like by virtue of a difference of a type of bypassing capacitors employed therein. Therefore, it is strongly desired that feedthrough capacitors can be utilized as bypassing capacitors in a high frequency apparatus such as an electronic tuner, thereby to improve the performance.